Dominance
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Another wonderful Re-post


**A random story I wrote about after Anju and Toothless' first time...this has nothing to do with **_**Arival on Berk II Anju's Kidnaping.**_

I let my eyes drift over my now mates sleeping from. He lay there, snoring lightly one arm curled around my waist. I shifted to get comfortable. My slight movement mad Toothless growl possesively. I lifted my hand and let it ghost over his gentle face. His skin was as smooth as the softest tanned leather. His lips still swollen from the fierce, possionate kissing earlier. They were a deep ruby red. I knew mine looked similar.

His eyes flickered open as my fingers flitted across them. His look was one of relief as my hand passed over his face.

"Good. I thought...feared...that it was all just a dream. I wake praying you would still be here, by my side. I thank God you're by my side," he truly cared for me. I curled into his chest, purring happily.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Not even the slightest. Why? Do you?" I asked, fearing that he would regret. My fears were for naught.

"Of course not! How could I possibly regret mating the most beautiful, strong, smart, most amazing dragon-girl there ever was?" he asked, pressing his nose into my hair. Burrying his nose in my golden locks.

"I'm not nearly that great," I said, snuggling closer to his warm, muscular chest.

"You're all that and so much more. I still can't believe you chose me to be my mate," he chuckled, looking down at me. I looked up into the most mesmerizing green eyes on this planet, I swear to that much.

"And why wouldn't I? You are the fastest, strongest, well aimed dragon on earth. Not to mention how handsome you are," I growled in his ear. He shuddered a soft moan. He sighed and, with an almost hypnotized and needing sense. He hungrily accepted the gift that was my mouth. His hands made their way to my hips. He flipped us pressing my hips firmly to the bed. I knew where this was headed so I didn't bother trying to hide a moan of lusty passion. This elicited a possessive growl from Toothless.

"Oh dear GOD!" I gasped, tossing my head back and forth as he tightend his grip on my hips, restricting my movements. My body thrashed in estacy, a longing to touch him boiled in my stomach. he had somehow pinned my hands above my head. Making my desire immpossible.

"Please, Toothless. Please! I neet to touch you. I need to know you are really here. That you aren't going to leave me."

"I'm here, Anju. I'm never going to leave. I'm yours forever," he whispered, huskily in my ear. It made my body and heart lonf for him even more. I let out a long moan that turned into a loud, lusty purr. As his menstrations slowed, his kisses slowed til it was just his lips ghosting over my skin, pressing his lips firmly to my skin at some points and nibbling gently at just the right points eliciting groans, moans, and squeals of joy. He pulled away. Both of our breaths were heavy.

"I'll be right back," he growled, getting up, leaving me gasping for breath as I watched his lithe, arroused form rumaging through my chests for something.

Apperantly he found it because he returned with a jack-ass grin on his dark features. He crawled under the covered and took his rightful place ontop of me.

"This time I'm establishing who is the dominant party in this relationship," he growled sexilie. Its purpose was to make me writhe in pleassure...and it worked. Oh God did it work. He pulled a silk belt from behind his back, binding my wrists to a notch in the headboard. He put his knee between my legs leaving me open to his assaults, whatever they may be.

He gave me a wiked grin that, at a time like this, could only be a good thing. He kissed my forhead, my nose, my chin, down my body, pausing between my breasts to give each pert nipple a kiss, before continuing down to my nether reagions. His head dissapeared from view as he slid under the covers, hidding his magical, absolutly captivating green eyes from my view.

Suddenly his wicked minorly forked tongue slid up the most delightful, most sensitive part of my body. I bucked, longing to to pull sensually at his hair, but I was bound by this cursed belt. He had placed his hands on my knees when he had started his menstrations. Now they began moving up my thighs and into the soft flesh, making me hiss in absolute and or total bliss. Clenching and unclenching my fists in the need to touch him, to pull at his long black hair, to cause him as much pleassure as he was eliciting throughout my body.

"Please... Oh God...Toothless... Oh...uh...damn... I *gasp* am going...ohhh. rename you...*gasp*...Fang...mmmm... God Don't you dare stop!" I groaned, my hips pucked in wild bliss.

"Why?" he asked, ignoring my former order.

"Shut up and keep doing whatever the hell it was you were doing," I groaned, "I call you Fang because, in this form, you sure as hell know how to use them!" No sooner had I said that then those wicked fangs scraped across my sensitive flesh.

I let our a mix of a growl a sigh, and a scream. He seemed to really like that sound because he mimicked that same move, eliciting the same delighted response. I felt hsi delightful and wicked tongue causing me imense, mind blowing pleasure.

"I'm so damn close! Don't stop, oh God, don't stop!" I yelled, thrashing, trying to get his tongue deeper into me. he pinned me thrusting his tongue into me one last time and bitting gently tet firmly triggering my climax. I screamed wrapping my legs around his head and screaming his name to the heavans. I colappsed in extratic exhaustion. Toothless slid his way back up my body his lips captured mine, letting me taste my juices mixed with his intoxicating taste. Our tongues danced as he roughly pushed me back and up. I felt pain in my shoulder and arms. But the imense pleasure drowned it out.

"Dear God. that was amazing."

"It's not over yet. You gotta pleasure me..." he said, before whispering huskily in my ear, "and then we get to the main attraction." I melted all over again. He untied me and finally let me kake comand. I quickly turned his binding scarf on him, tieint his arms where mine had been formerly.

"It's my turn now," I purred, I began to rub my body slowly, torturasly, up and down his body, giving extra care to one piont in particular.

"Oh, sweet merciful goddess that is my life's mate, please stop torturing me!"

"Admint dominary defeat," I comanded.

"Never," he spat, playfully.

"To bad, I soooo wanted you insde me," I groaned, barely rubbing my soaked clit on his head, while sitting up and rubbing my hands down my body, pinching my nipples, squeezing my breasts, slidding sensualy down my body and moaning seductively. My half lidded eyes caught toothless licking his lips in want and need.

"You can touch, too. Just admit I am superior."

"For the love of God, YES! You are and always will be superior to me in all ways! Esspecially in bedsport!" he practically screamed, "Now use that magic you know all to well." I grinned.

"And you're complaining?"

"Not in the least." I smiled at his response and, instead of freeing him like he so wanted, I slipped under the covers, like he had done to me earlier.

"Anju, don't you dare," he growled. I looked up from half lidded eyes at his peeved face.

"Why should I? I am the dominant party. I will do as I please."

"I'm not ordering you. I'm begging you. I need you. I eed to be IN you."

"Well you just have to me patient." He groaned. His head lolling back. I blew gently on his large, throbbing cock. It twitched invoulintarily. I grinned and grabbed the dwitching member, eliciting a sharp gasp from my mate. I let my tongue flicke out across his cock. His hippes jumped up. I engulfed him fully. I used every muscle in my mouth to work Toothless' throbbing member. I sucked in a breath giving him a blast of cold air.

"Sweet Vallhalla! Anju! Whatever you do, dont you dare stop!" he cried, arching into my mouth. I gave one last long draw on him and he came all in my mouth. I swallowed all of it then reached up, untying Toothless. He grabbed my waist and slammed his already hard againd memember (dragons recover like REALLY fast) into me.

I gasped his name in elation, clawing at his back in ablsolute bliss. I leaned my head over his shoulder. Hissing his own pleasure at being inside my hot, tight cavern.

"Why did God make you so perfect?"

"To make you happy and because He could think of no better mate for you." Was my husky reply. He moaned at the sound of my thick voice. He lay me back, my feet on the pillows and my head tangled in my hair, along with his knoted fists. His lips slamed into mine and he began to slam deep into my sex. I threw my head back eliciting a silent scream Our heads pulled at each others hair as his thrust harder into me, his chest rubbed up and down my own causing sparks of pleassure ( like I needed anymore) to shoot through my body. My eyes rolled back into my head a skreaming moan echeoed through my home.

"Anju," Toothless groaned, pounding into me.

"Don't stop, Toothless! Don't stop!" I guessed, clutching his long locks, as his lips ravaged my throat and breasts. I felt myself nearing my climax. My legs wrapped around his waist in a warning. He pulled back as did I. We thrust forward at the same time triggering our climaxes.

"Toothless!" I screamed fisting my hands in the sheets as I arched into him.

"Anju!" His shout rang in my ears and through the house as he spilled his seed into me. Our bodies shook with the last of the ecstasy ran its course.

Toothless rolled off of me pulling me into his arms again giving me a kiss to the forehead. I closed my eyes and began purring. I felt his hand stroke my waist with gentle, calloused hands abused by the weather and our rough, difficultt lives that Berk offered. He put his head in the crook of my neck between my neck and shoulder. His other hand traced his mark on the small of my back. I felt the same searing pleassure as when he first marked me.

"You need to rest, Anju. Two rounds of leaping lizards has to have taken it outta you," he said, sleep rimming his voice. I smiles and nodded, snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight Anju. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

**For all sorts of people...okay so it is mainly for my fans who love ToothlessxAnju pairings.**


End file.
